Data analysis is a process of inspecting, cleaning, transforming, and modeling data to discover useful information and identify patterns in the data to suggest conclusions and support decision-making. One aspect of data analysis can include visualizing the data in the data sets in a manner that communicates the interrelationship in the data. Computer systems can implement visualization models to present such interrelationships in one or more charts, e.g., graphs, bar charts, pie charts, and other charts. However, the usefulness of the data in the data sets cannot be properly leveraged if the visualization models are time-consuming, hard to understand, limited in interaction, and unable to explore interrelationship between data in the data sets.